


Balls and Eligible Men

by castomydean



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alison realising how much she loves Mike, Alison/Kitty friendship, F/M, Mike deserves more appreciation, Mike is a good husband, and also a good dad to his ghost children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castomydean/pseuds/castomydean
Summary: At her sleepover with Kitty, Alison has a little realisation about her husband





	Balls and Eligible Men

Alison gave a small smile as Kitty clapped her hands in excitement, telling her all about a ball she had attended while she was alive. The two women were sitting (or floating, in Kitty’s case) on Alison’s bed, the night of their sleepover having finally arrived. Admittedly, Kitty did get on Alison’s nerves sometimes, but she had always wondered what parties were like back then - a lot more clothing and a lot less drinking compared to nowadays, she supposed. She knew a lot of girls fantasised about wearing a big, old-fashioned dress and meeting a prince, but it had never really been her thing. Kitty, however, looked very wistful as she recounted the memories of before she died, giving a sigh when she finished her story.

“Have you ever been to a ball, Alison?” She asked.

“No, they don’t really happen nowadays, Kitty,” Alison replied. “The closest thing I’ve ever been to to a ball was my school prom, which is sort of like a ball to celebrate when you leave school, except the dresses aren’t exactly ballgowns, although they are very fancy.”

“What was your dress like?” 

“It was orange, with a glittery top and a long skirt.” 

“Did you wear glass slippers?”

Alison laughed. “No, trainers actually. I’ve never been able to stand heels.”

“I’m sure you looked absolutely wonderful,” gushed Kitty, with that dreamlike expression still on her face. She paused, then asked, “Is that where you met Michael?”

“No, no, we didn’t go to the same school,” Alison replied, a smile on her face. “We met a bit later, through mutual friends. Not exactly romantic, but it turned out pretty well.”

“Was it love at first sight?” Kitty asked, sounding excited.

“I mean, I thought he was handsome, sure, but you have to get to know someone first to fall in love with them.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah, I mean one of my favourite things about Mike is his sense of humour, but I couldn’t tell that he was funny by looking at him.”

“Oh. My sister and I always dreamed of falling in love at first sight, and of meeting a prince! Have you ever met any princes?”

“No, Kitty, I haven’t,” Alison laughed again. “And to be honest, none of the princes we have right now quite do it for me.”

Both women giggled at that. “Oh, this is such fun!” Kitty grinned. “How did you know you wanted to marry Michael? I’m sure you had lots of admirers to choose from.”

“Ha, not really, Kitty,” Alison replied, thinking. “I guess it was just a lot of little things. We have the same sense of humour, and we like the same things. He’s also really sweet and thoughtful too, even though you wouldn’t think he was when you first meet him. He always remembers things, like if I mention that I want something, he’ll remember it and then surprise me with it. I just remember thinking that no one was ever going to love me that much.” She paused. “And also, I don’t think that any other man would have believed me if I’d told him about you and the others.”

“Oh, how romantic!” Kitty cried out gleefully. “You’re blushing!”

Alison, unexpectedly to herself, laughed along. She didn’t often stop and think about how grateful she was for her husband, but what she had just said was true - any reasonable person would probably have thrown her straight into a psychiatric hospital when she’d started seeing ghosts, but not Mike. It had taken a little convincing, but he had taken it entirely in his stride, even trying to have conversations with their dead housemates every once in a while. He’d obeyed every insane instruction she’d given him, like removing the portrait of Lady Button’s dead husband, or putting a war documentary on for the Captain every Thursday night. She didn’t realise it enough, but she really was lucky to be married to him.

Alison let out a yawn. She glanced at the clock by her bed, and saw that it was past midnight. She didn’t realise how caught up she had been in her and Kitty’s conversation. She had enjoyed it more than she thought she would. It almost made her glad they hadn’t moved out.

“Well, it’s been lovely talking to you, Kitty, but it’s getting a bit late and I’d like to go to sleep now.”

“Oh, okay. Goodnight Alison!” Kitty began to lie down on the bed, when Alison raised her eyebrows.

“In your own bed, Kitty.”

The dead woman gave a reluctant sigh, but left Alison’s bedroom via the wall.

Alison smiled, giving one last thought to the chat they had had before getting under the covers herself, shifting a little closer to her husband, who, to her surprise, was awake. And laughing.

“Oh, don’t start-“

“Nope! Can’t take it back now! You looooooove meeeeee...” Mike laughed, pulling Alison into a cuddle, which she pretended to resist before settling in her husband’s arms, giggling herself. 

“I do, you know,” she said softly, smiling.

“I love you too, even though you’re definitely insane,” he replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The two laughed for a long while, feeling contented and a little childish, before settling down to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are ever appreciated. My ghosts tumblr is this-old-walrus so do come and talk to me. Mike is precious and deserves to be recognised as such.
> 
> For anyone wondering about Alison’s prom dress, I was picturing this: http://www.dressofprom.com/prom-dresses-c-1/orange-scoop-neck-chiffon-beading-sweep-train-orange-long-prom-dress-p-427.html


End file.
